1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory including decorative coin ornaments and connectors. More specifically, the accessory includes a plurality of decorative coin ornaments and connectors, wherein the decorative coin ornaments can be easily linked together by the various connectors. The coin accessory could be used as a necklace or a bracelet. The decorative accessories could have a variety of designs, sizes, or types of coins. Thereby, the wearer can choose their favorite accessory from variety of designs. This allows the wearer to possibly save money from purchasing a lot of different accessories. The wearer can also create various accessory fashions according to their favorite. Another benefit is the effect of stimulating blood circulation of the body by adopting magnetic material.
2. Related Prior Art
In general, the accessory is a device to make the wearer looks more beautiful and elegant by attaching gold, other precious metals or jewelry on the neck or arm.
Commonly, accessories such as necklaces, bracelets and earrings are worn in direct contact to the body.
As different cultures propagate worldwide, the wearing of fascinating clothes and accessories of various designs is spreading.
Necklaces and bracelets are especially common accessories, which are worn by young teens. In other words, the common practice is to encrust ornaments with gold, silver, diamond, pearl, or other jewels that are manufactured as ready-made articles to be put on sale.
But the conventional accessories mentioned above need to have some variety so as to be in proper harmony with the wearer's clothes, hairstyle, or make-up style. In general, the wearer wears various accessories such as a necklace or a bracelet depending on what they want. In the past, the wearer had to pay a lot of money to purchase a lot of accessories.
In general, accessories are influenced by business fluctuations and fashion trends. Therefore, the wearer may not use existing accessories that are behind the current fashion trend; rather, they will buy new accessories in many cases. Accordingly, the purchasing of new accessories costs a lot.
In addition, accessories are simply worn as symbols of beauty, so their usage is limited in function.